Spirit Sparklers
by Nano Phantom
Summary: A series of scattered oneshots from Nano Phantom. These will perk anyone's spirit up, either because they're funny or very well written. Thanks in advance for all of your wonderful reviews!
1. Molecules

_written 10/04/09_

* * *

**Spirit Sparkler #1**

Molecules

* * *

It was another day at school, meaning another Biology class. Biology always bored students to tears, considering all the meaningless labs and dreadful experiments. That month, Danny's class happened to be dissecting the frogs from science lab.

On Monday morning, Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into class five minutes late, half-asleep from the unexpected attack from Skulker the night before. For Biology, Danny and Tucker were lab partners, while Sam was stuck with Dash for the semester.

"Please take your seats, students, you're late," Mr. Lancer muttered half-heartedly from his desk, "_A Wrinkle in Time, _Mr. Fenton, this is the fifteenth time this month!"

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer," Danny didn't look up from the floor, "Where's Mrs. Red?"

"None of your concern, Mr. Fenton. Please take your seats and don't talk back to a teacher, especially me."

The three students took their seats. Danny and Tucker sat down at their usual desk next to the window, and Sam sat next to Dash at the desk sitting beside them. They obtained their lab books and reached for their goggles and tools, but large microscopes replaced the frogs and supplies they usually used in science class. Tucker raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Foley?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Mr. Lancer, where are the frogs?" Tucker said, regretting his statement immediately.

"Well, since _somebody _hid the frogs as an extremely hilarious prank, we will be observing and sketching human cheek cells today. If you were here on time, you would have known that. Anyway, first, the three of you need to use Q-tips to rub against the inside of your cheeks and place on the slides, then you will place one drop of blue dye on top of where you placed the cells. There is a more scientific name for the dye, but I'm too busy not having a life to care and look up what it is."

Ignoring Mr. Lancer's comment, the students did what he told them to do. When Danny placed his on the slide, he noticed that the circles he saw through the microscope lens were glowing green.

"So _this _is what ghost molecules look like!"

Everybody in the classroom stared at him, including Sam and Tucker. Danny, realizing what he had just done, did the only thing he could do in situations like this – he blushed.

Dash spoke up first, "You're crazy, Fenturd."

"I…I…sorry," Danny barely whispered that last word. Not knowing what to say, everybody continued with their labs. Sam mouthed the words, "_We. Will. Talk. Later."_

Danny looked at Tucker, who had the same shocked look as everyone else. "That was stupid," Danny whispered to him, just loud enough for only the boy next to him to hear.

"Dude, it's over. Besides, they're cells, not molecules."

"Who cares, I just know that these little green circles are what my parents want. It's somewhat lame, actually. Who cares about microbiology?"

"Whatever." With that, the boys continued with the lab, forgetting about the incident until they met Sam after class.

* * *

_Welcome to Nano Phantom's Spirit Sparklers! This is a special place for any oneshots I write. Thanks in advance for all of your wonderful reviews, which will make these shots better and better!_

_~Nano_


	2. Mars

_written 10/06/09_

* * *

**Spirit Sparkler #2**

Mars

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Amity Park, too bad Danny, Sam, and Tucker did not stay in Amity Park to celebrate it. They decided to take the Specter Speeder and travel in outer space for the weekend.

While Sam and Tucker flew in the Speeder, Danny followed behind them, stopping at every asteroid along the way. Of course, being so impatient, Sam just wanted to move along and not stop at every obstacle in their path. She was beginning to lose it with Danny's outrageously slow pace.

"Danny, hurry up, will you?" Sam shouted through the megaphone on the roof of the Speeder, "I want to reach Pluto before we have to go back home. At this rate, we won't even make it to Venus."

Since Danny's voice had a slight echo, he did not need a megaphone. "Are you kidding? Look at these asteroids! They're, like, big rocks."

"UGH! Seriously, you need to speed up!"

"Geesh, whatever."

Tucker, who was mentally toning out the lovebirds' conversation, was in charge of making out their location. Unfortunately, since the GPS was acting "wonky", they were heading in the opposite direction from their destination, Venus. Instead, they were heading toward the asteroid belt.

After rapidly traveling for another hour (the Specter Speeder traveled faster than a normal space shuttle), the trio started seeing more asteroids up ahead than they had before. By then, Tucker realized where they were, _and _they realized that the GPS was messed up.

"Oh. My. God."

There is was, the Red Planet. Who would notice it first? Danny.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Danny to the great vacuous abyss, "Th-This is Mars! It's so…..BIG!"

"Oh for the love of Pete." Sam just _had _to put in her two cents.

"Hey guys, watch this," Danny zoomed through Mars' sheer atmosphere and landed on its rocky surface. Sam and Tucker followed in the Specter Speeder. "Guys, I'm the first human to set foot on Mars! _One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind!"_ Danny shouted the world-renowned speech, "This is so freaking awesome!"

Tucker finally spoke up, "Okay, Danny, could we please leave before we annoy any uneasy green Martians?"

"Whatever," Danny said, then he realized something, "Ah dang it!"

"What?" Sam and Tucker shouted at the same time.

"We forgot to bring an American flag!"

* * *

_Okay, I know this is really random, but I really had the urge to write something. Lately, I've been writing based on my latest science topics. Maybe it'll be fungus next :)._

_Also, make sure you read my angst oneshot "The Note". I've had a couple of requests for writing a sequal, and I want at least five requests to see if you all really want one. Convince me!_

_Thank you Trinity Fenton-Phantom and Donteatacowman for reviewing. I look forward to reading more wonderful, outstanding reviews!_

_~ Nano_


	3. Roses

_written 10/17/09_

* * *

**Spirit Sparkler #3**

Roses

* * *

Danny and Tucker walked down the path away from Fenton Works, talking about cars and other such nonsense. It was Columbus Day, and they had the day off from school.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tucker asked Danny, hoping that Danny would want to play in the arcade at the mall. However, he did not bring it up because he wanted to go to the arcade _all _the time, and his friends were tired of it.

"Well, Sam's going to Joseph's Nursery to get more plants for her greenhouse," Danny mentioned, "Maybe we should go, you know, to give her some opinions."

Tucker grimaced at him, "Oh, are you sure, after the whole Undergrowth incident?" _Anywhere but there, _he thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You just can't stay away from her, can you?" Tucker chuckled.

"Shut up, Tucker."

"Whatever," Tucker tried to change the subject, "Speaking of plants, I was reading about flowers on the internet last week, and apparently each type of flower has a special meaning."

Danny looked unsurprised, "Yeah, I knew that. Name one."

"Daisies represent death."

"Oh, that's interesting," Danny looked down, remembering that he had given his mom daisies for Mother's Day that year, "Name another one."

"Roses stand for love."

"Cool."

"I think it's kind of like mistletoe. Whenever there's a rose around, it means somebody near loves someone else close by."

"Okay, so do you know where Joseph's is, Tucker?

"Not a clue."

"I'll call Sam and ask her." Danny said, taking out his phone.

"Can't stay _away_."

"Shut up, Tucker."

After Danny called Sam and received directions, they continued their ten-minute walk to the nursery.

* * *

"Hi, Danny!" Sam saw the two boys walk through the front gates to the outdoor nursery and hurried toward them, "Oh, hey Tucker."

"'Sup, Sam."

"Why'd you two come? You hate plants," Sam realized, "Well, at least you hate the tall green ones that eat people and destroy things."

"Who wouldn't?" Tucker added.

Danny answered her question, "We came because we thought you would need a second opinion on choosing plants, since they're so important to you."

Tucker snickered. Danny pushed him into a nearby tree.

"Oh, thanks. That's very…sweet," Sam told Danny, then turned to the other boy rolling on the ground crying in pain, "And do you always have to be so melodramatic, Tucker?"

"Hey, _you_ try running into a tree! It's not exactly a mattress factory out here, you know!" Tucker said after he got up from the ground, clothes covered with dirt.

"Whatever," said Sam, then walked away and turned down a nearby aisle, "Hey guys, check out these periwinkles! They're purple. I didn't know they were purple."

Danny and Tucker caught up with her. "Cool," they said in unison.

"Hey guys_,_" Tucker saw something, "Check out these bright red _roses!"_

"Roses?!" Danny shouted.

"Yes, _roses!_

"Yes, guys, they're roses," Sam exclaimed, who had no idea what the two dweebs were talking about.

Tucker, meanwhile, was laughing his head off. "SHUT UP, TUCKER!" Danny finally had enough.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Sam asked, hands on her hips.

"Never mind him, he's nuts," Danny told her, still blushing.

"Do I really want to know?"

"No, no you don't."

* * *

_Here's the next sparkler! Sorry it took so long. Personally, I think this one has a little too much dialogue. What do you think?_

_Other stories update: I'm going to redo my profile, so it'll be 100% dedicated to my stories, and my stories alone (almost). If you want to read it before I majorly edit it, you can, but the deadline is October 31, 2009. It'll be changed by then._

_Also, in case you want to know, I'm working on the sequel for "The Note". It's going to be many chapters, which I haven't done before, so bear with me. I'm hoping it'll be my most successful story so far._

_Thank you Trinity Fenton-Phantom, Garnet Sky, Cordria, Don'teatacowman, and Gracie407 for reviewing, and everyone who added Spirit Sparkers to their alert and/or favorites lists. Keep in mind that I won't mention your name unless you review :)._

_Thanks, and please take the time to review. Criticism is accepted._

_~Nano_


	4. Hair Gel

_written 10/31/09_**

* * *

**

**Spirit Sparkler #4**

Hair Gel

* * *

Nine-year-old Danny Fenton lay on the living room couch while watching his favorite show on television. Watching television was his favorite thing to do on his free time, and since it was Spring Break, he would be watching TV nonstop for the entire week. He did not really have any other hobbies. Danny was so absorbed in the show that he did not hear his sister rush rapidly into the room as the doorbell rang.

"Danny, Tucker's here!" Jazz shouted.

Danny jumped off the leather couch, not bothering to turn the television off, and ran to the front door. His best friend stood just outside of the doorway.

"Hi, Tucker!"

"Hi, Danny." When Jazz turned around and walked back to the kitchen, Tucker then reached over and whispered in Danny's ear, "_Wait 'til you see what I brought in my backpack_."

Tucker walked inside and the two of them ran upstairs. When they reached Danny's room, they went inside, locked the door, and set Tucker's large blue backpack on the bed.

"Check this out," Tucker said as he reached into his backpack. He pulled out a large blue and green neon can that contained the word "Shocker" written in messy handwriting with a black permanent sharpie.

"Tucker, what is _that_?" Danny seemed impressed.

"Shocker, by Tucker Foley!" Tucker stood up straight, placed his hands on his hips, and looked up at the far corner of the room, trying to look tall, muscular, and cool, "It's my special secret hair stuff. It makes hair _freeze_ in place."

"_Freeze?"_

"Yes, Danny, _freeze._"

Tucker sat on the bed, "The hair stays for a long time. I tried it on my mom last night while she was sleeping, and she woke up practically screaming. She was so shocked at how amazing it was."

"What's in it?" the extremely curious boy asked.

Tucker started counting on his fingers, "Melted glue sticks, melted hot glue sticks, butter, strawberry bubble gum, and freezing cold water."

"That's awesome! Can I try it on _my_ hair?" the black-haired 9-year-old clueless boy requested.

"Why not?"

Danny swiped the spray can from Tucker's hands and started spraying it all over his hair. To describe Danny's hairstyle briefly, Danny's generally straight black hair slightly hid his eyes while hanging down his forehead. That would soon change after the results of the intoxicating spray.

After about five minutes of spraying his hair and practically dancing around the room with it, Danny emptied the can of its contents. When the fog cleared, Tucker stared at him in shock.

"Danny, that's…."

"Well, how do I look?"

Danny walked over to the mirror, Tucker's eyes following him, and stared at his new hairstyle. He was astounded.

"That's amazing!" Tucker shouted truthfully.

Danny could not say it any better himself. His bangs, which used to hang down in his face, now stood out straight above his forehead. His hair was messy for once, which he had tried to do for years.

"Oh my gosh, Tucker, this _is _amazing! I promise to never wash my hair ever again!"

He kept his promise.

* * *

_Okay, I think this is a cute idea I came up with, just not well written. I promised to upload the first chapter of "Jackie Phantom" today, which I totally forgot about, so I'm uploading this to make up for it. I will upload "Jackie Phantom", but I don't think it'll be until the Christmas holidays since I'm attempting NaNoWriMo in November, which starts literally any minute now. See you there!_

_About my profile, I said that I would upload it, but with Trick-or-Treaters coming to the door and having to give out candy, it was kind of hectic, and I'm way too tired to focus on it right now, so I WILL update my profile by tomorrow, November 1st. _

_That's all for now. Oh, and I beat my typing record today, 100 words per minute, 100% accuracy! Forgive me, I'm excited ;)._

_~Nano_


End file.
